Kuroneko, Kuroshitsuji
by Kichi-Baka
Summary: Counting to 1 2 3 once again 5 6 7. Seal off your hands. There's a rope for someones neck on a pine tree. Suspended and swaying, everyone lets hold it together. In the end everything is someone elses business. I like you,I love you.SebXOC other pairings.
1. The Cat who is missing one leg smiles

**A/n1: Yes, well this is my first Kuroshitsuji Fanfic, I'm rather excited about this one. I will get to my shugo chara fanfics within atleast a month. I have lots of ideas for them, just not a lot of time and plus my old lap top exploded and I had to wait like 3 months to get a new one x.x**

**A/n2: My muse for this is Hold Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses, a very good song. Rakshasa meaning Demon I think.**

**Anways now need to listen to me babble on with the story!**

**Chapter one: The cat who is missing one leg smiles.**

The cat grinned as nerd steel-toed boots clicked on the cold streets of London. It had been long since she walked these streets. Last time she was here little, well probably not little anymore, Ciel was only four? She couldn't even remember.

Though, she was rather sure Ciel was a few years younger than her or was he the same age? She wasn't sure; part of her memory had been stolen. The reason why she was in London trying to find Ciel was because she heard that Ciel had made a Pact with a demon. It had struck a cord inside her. She knew she had to go to London. She had to find Ciel and his demon. She had to find her friend, her brother. She didn't know when or how, but she hoped it would be soon for she didn't know how long her luck would last.

Sooner or later she would get attacked she was a magnet for trouble. She hoped later as she needed to find Ciel. She missed what she couldn't remember. She was still worrying about the chance of an attack. If she did get attacked she would have to use the red string. That was worrisome as it drained quite a bit of energy. She hid making sure not to be seen until she wanted to be. She hid in the shadows slyly sliding her way through the quiet street. It wasn't busy as it would be at midday.

The cat grinned sadistically as a group of wasted men came her way. She knew they would try to stop, call it instinct if you will. Though she knew she didn't look very great at the moment. She was wearing black-steel-toed combat boots, male trousers, black gloves, a top hat and a corset. She was a rather odd sight for the eyes, but it definitely showed her voluptuous body. As she knew would happen, she was stopped by the drunken men.

"Look at what we've got ourselves, sirs. Looks like we have a play thing." a man said, and her grin widened, she was not a play thing.

"It is lady to you, bastard." She whispered sardonically and her foot flew to his chest, kicking him about ten feet away. She lowered her head to look at him on the ground. She put her foot on his chest and sneered.

"Lets get out of here, she's a freak." They left, running with their tails between their legs. She turned my attention back to the man squirming in front of her.

"Scum, like you, doesn't deserve to live." She said coldly and moved her foot to his wrist and wait as his eyes silently pleaded. She crushed his wrist, watching him scream in agony.

"You should never harm a young girl like I, you old bastard." She giggled and crushed his other wrist. With the noise he was making she might as well have been ripping out his heart.

"Now, should I torture or kill you?" She asked sweetly. She put one hand on her hip and leaned to the side. The man whimpered and tried to scuttle away. She kicked his leg and it was definitely fractured, possibly broken. Slowly as possible she crushed the ankle on his other foot. Without legs you can only travel half the distance. He screamed and she clasped her gloved hands together and listened.

That's when she sensed someone run at her from behind, she whipped around and hissed at the person, arching her back as she were an actual cat.

"Who are you, and why have you disturbed my fun?" She spat and her fingers twitched. She looked at the man in front of her. He was undoubtedly handsome. He had Perfect black hair, a lovely complexion, dexterous body. The thing shocked her was mostly red eyes and the fact that he was the hottest demon she ever saw. They were the red eyes of a demon.

"Demon, were you sent to kill me? Are you to exterminate The Cat who is slaughtering a "innocent" man?" She asked spitefully and put quotes around the innocent part. "Dear! It seems my luck has run out!" She laughed manically. "The luck of a black cat is nearly no luck at all!" She screeched and grinned wildly. Then she spotted the boy near the demon. It was Ciel. WAIT… it was Ciel! She left the man alone and turned to Ciel excitedly.

"CIEL!" She nearly screamed and was about to tackle him when she thought better of it. If this was a demon and Ciel was with the demon. It meant this was Ciels' demon. Thus, if she tackled Ciel, she'd probably get killed… kinda.

"Aha! So you're Ciels' demon…" She drawled and stuck her hand out. "Nice to meet you, Mister Demon sir man…" She trailed off forgetting what she was about to say. He shook her hand politely.

"Ah, anyways I'm Calamity Ciels' childhood friend." She smiled at Ciel and waved. He still looked pretty damn shocked.

"Hey Demon-sir May I inquire to why Ciel is catching flies?" She turned to the demon.

"Sebastian, is his name. He is my butler…" Calamity giggled and waved her hand for him to continue. The thought was hilarious, a demon becoming a butler?

"… I am his master. He is to help me find my parents murderer." He said in monotone, she gave him a firm glare and then thought of something.

"Yes, yes, so you sold your soul to this Demon, Sebastian, when you could have just contact your good old cat, Calamity. Thank you, just love the idea of you selling your soul. Oh and Ciel, my dear flower?" She babbled manically with excessive hand gestures. Sebastian seemed a tad annoyed that they were talking about him as if he weren't there. _Good, _Calamity thought maliciously and grinned.

"What do you need Calamity?" He asked and sighed as if annoyed, which he probably was.

"Could I stay with you just until I get pieces of my memory back?" She held a finger to her lip and tilted her head to the side.

"How did you manage that? He asked a small smile playing on his lips.

"I am not sure, young dear Ciel-ness. I do not know." Which brought her to another thing.

"Ciel? How old am I?" She asked and felt rather stupid. The 'butler' seemed to want to laugh but held his posture. Ciel sighed yet again and Calamity pouted.

"Calamity, you should be about fourteen. If I remember correctly, which I definitely do." He said smugly, taunting her. She stuck her tongue out.

"Come, My lord and…" Sebastian drawled off as if wonder what to call her. Calamity contemplated this and then replied.

"Call me Lady Rakshasa, or just Calamity, should suffice. Neh, Ciel?" She asked and he nodded.

"Yes, Come, My lord and Lady Rakshasa, we must be getting to the manor." Sebastian gestured for them to walk. She followed Ciel and chatted with him.

"Ciel, When did you get so tall?" She giggled and He groaned placing his palm over his eyes.

**Can anyone guess what the title of this chapter means? Well the one leg part atleast. Think about it 'The cat who is missing one leg smiles' Yes well I shall be back! Sometime…. I dunno… WHATEVER! Hahahaha! Would you like to review? It'd make my day. Thank you for your time!**


	2. Lets Play

**Word count: 1,717**

**Finished: 10:26pm**

**Posted:10:45pm**

**A/n1 When Ciel and calamity start singing I suggest you listen to the song, Hold Release Rakshasa and Carcasses. It would help picture everything as I was sure on the descriptions.**

**A/n2 Anyways, I would like to here your thoughts, (You the reader) about what you think each chapter title symbolizes, though this one is rather obvious. I want one for the first chapter, no one guess -pouts-**

**Disclaimer: Hnn? What's that? Oh! You want me to say I don't own Kuroshitsuji? WELL, FUCK YOU! I JUST DID! SO PWNED! **

"Hey, Ciel?" Calamity asked clasping her hands behind her back.

They had been at the manor for at least an hour, and Calamity was bored. They were sitting in the entrance hall catching up with each other. Sebastian sat diligently behind Ciel, intently listening to their every word. It was rather humorous to Calamity.

"Yes, Calamity?" Ciel sighed for the umpteenth time in a hour.

"Remember that song we used to sing when we younger?" She asked and grinned wickedly. Sebastian perked up, this had to be amusing, his master singing a child's song. He was also curious to what it was.

"Yes…?" Ciel said warily, he feared and regretted the moment he said yes. As soon as he did Calamity dragged him up the stairs.

"We'll be right back Sebastian! I won't kill him!" She screamed down the hall. You could hear Meirin and the others fumbling around stupidly. Bangs and shrieked were heard then silence. Just what happened?

"Don't wanna." a muffled protest came from Ciel. It sounded like he was being dragged.

"Do I have to pick you up? Don't wanna ruin this pretty thing d'you now?" Calamity said teasingly and Ciel huffed. There was a moment of silence before a girlish shriek was heard and a "Sorry Ciel!" and down came Calamity and Ciel. Calamity was hold Ciel bridal style and he was pouting. They were both wearing black kimonos with red obi's. They made their way down the stairs and Calamity put Ciel down. Sebastian chuckled.

"Lets start, neh, Ciel?" Calamity giggled, Ciel nodded grudgingly. They paused for a moment then began to sing in an ominous tone.

"The cat missing one leg smiles. 'The miss who is going to live over there. Lets play.'" They sang and grabbed each others hands grinning wickedly. As much as Ciel didn't want admit it, he was having fun.

"Tied around his collar. That red string can't replace his missing leg at all." Calamity sang while Ciel made a motion as if cutting his head off. Sebastian was surprised at the song that was supposedly for children. It was a tad creepy for a childrens song.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya! Iya iya iya!" They hopped in a circle rather fast for humans. Calamity giggled and winked at Sebastian. Sebastian widened his eyes by a fraction of an inch, it seemed before that the girl didn't want anything to do with him.

"The grave markers lined up in a row sing, 'the miss who is going to live over there. Lets dance.'" Their hands were fluttering gracefully and it was actually rather beautiful. Though, it still was really creepy

"The flowers blooming secretively at her feet frowning and whining." Ciel sang and who knew, Ciel had a nice voice.

"The carp streamer showing its stomach. The skull is expectant~!" This was a rather slow and creepy line and the harmonization was perfect.

"Yai, Yai. Shall we play?" They turned each others head with their hands.

"Yai, Yai, Laugh just laugh." Clasping their hands, they titled their heads to the side with their hands going to the side in sync with their heads.

"Rai, Rai. Hold and release." They turned each others heads again, held and hands let go.

"Rai, Rai. Rakshasa and carcasses." They crossed there arms across their chests, then opened their fists, it showed that they had drawn eyes on the inside.

"Counting one, two, three" Their fingers counted the numbers.

"One again release." A hand went down each others arm slowly.

"Counting five, six, seven." They counted again.

"Seal off your hands!" They put theirs hands around each others and grinned.

"There's rope for someone's neck on the pine tree." They held each others necks as if about to kill each other.

"Suspended and swaying." They rocked back and forth.

"Minna, Minna, Minna. Lets hold it together!" They turned to Sebastian, held out their hands and smiled manically.

"A spiteful python dies before a grave, a crowd of his relatives appear arguing fighting." They hugged and twirled in a tight circle.

"I already made a promise with him before I was born." Hold their pinkies together they spun again.

"Even shouting like that, dead men tell no tales." Rocking from foot to foot, they looked almost robotic.

"Ya, ya, ya, ya! Iya Iya iya!" Ciel giggled, a strangely odd sound. It wasn't a real sound, it was as if he hadn't used his voice in years.

"Happily bought a bouquet of flowers." The imitated a bride walking down the aisle and turned to look at Sebastian.

"Cute things that were being sold one by one." They held their hands out.

"The last on left is a lowly ugly duckling" Sweeping theirs hands back they dropped to their knees

"Without anyone knowing, she weeps." They grinned dementedly staring into Sebastian's red eyes.

"Yai, Yai, shall we play some pranks." The closed their eyes and titled the head jerkily left and right. They smiled mischievously.

"Yai Yai, jump just jump." Ciel spun in a circle while Calamity held his obi, slowly unraveling it.

"Rai Rai, hold release" Closing their eyes, they tilted their heads left and right

"Rai Rai, Rakshasa and carcasses." Calamity twirled while Ciel held her obi. Then, they crossed there arms across their chests, then opened their fists again. The eye showed once again.

"Counting three, two, one." They counted down with their fingers.

"Kill your breath." They held onto their throats as if trying to strangle themselves

"Counting seven, eight, ten." They counted, skipping nine.

"Once again hold it in." They gripped each other holding on tightly.

"Even the tower behind you." They turned their backs to Sebastian.

"Couldn't prevent the burns." They clawed at their backs as if someone was gouging their backs.

"The cat takes the open door." Turning around, They held each other by the waist. They grinned again at Sebastian this time wildly with unadulterated insanity.

"And closes it!" The seemed to slide across the floor as if a door.

They paused for several moments then began the song again.

"In the end everything is someone else's business." Calamity chanted holding hers hands in front of her face.

"In the end everything is someone else's business." Ciel repeated in monotone.

"In the end everything is someone else's business." They repeated this over, the same worlds. Those words held meaning.

"In the end everything is someone else's business." Ciel closed his visible eye.

"In the end everything is someone else's business." Calamity started to lift her hands away from her eyes.

"In the end everything is someone else's business." Ciel opened his eye and looked at Sebastian from under his lashes.

"Of other peoples misfortunes'" Calamity started and she put her hand under Ciels chin.

"Pretend not to know anything!" They said together and stuck the tongues out.

"Yai Yai shall we dance?" They turned each others heads, held hands and spun.

"Yai Yai, world of riddles, world of riddles." They still spun, their eyes closed solemnly.

"Rai Rai, A B C D how charming!" They separated and lifted their hands up and down jerkily, like the hands of a clock. They walked left and right. It looked strange.

"Rai Rai, Rakshasa and carcasses" They still lifted their hands. Sinister expression filled their faces.

"Counting one two three." They counted again. It seemed to never end.

"Once again release!" The ran hands down each others arms.

"Counting five, six, seven."

"Seal off your hands." They grabbed each others wrist.

"The birds haven't cried yet," They stopped moving, completely still.

"Hunger begins to set in." They seemed to move an inch.

"Counting one two three" Another inch.

"See you tomorrow" Yet another inch…

"Ah~ah~ahhhhh~ahh,Ah~ah~ahhhhh~ahh." Calamity sung in possibly the highest frequency possible.

"Ah~ah~ahhhhh~ahh, Ah~ah~ahhhhh~ahh" Ciel sung while Calamity whispered " I like you."

"Counting one two three." The ticked the numbers off on their fingers.

"See you tomorrow." They grinned and kneeled on the floor, ending their game. They both sighed and fell backwards, their obi's still partially undone. Their kimonos were falling off their tiny frames.

"That was fun…" Calamity whisper tiredly and scuttled over to where Sebastian and Ciel were.

"Nnn…" Ciel mumbled and rubbed his eye. They seemed to be rather tired, curious. It wasn't like they did anything big, right?

"My lord, may I inquire?" Sebastian asked quietly. And Ciel lifted his head and nodded slowly.

"That song, where did you learn it?" He asked and stared at the two curiously.

"It's a secret!" Calamity lifted her head and put it in Sebastian's lap. She nearly purred, he was warm.

"You make a good pillow, Sebastian." She yawned and settle down on Sebastian's lap and slept. Ciel put his head on the opposite side.

"Good night, Sebastian." Ciel muttered and closed his eyes, he had long since taken off his eye-patch.

"Good night, my lord. Good night Calamity." Sebastian said, though Calamity was long since asleep. Or he thought, as he absentmindedly petted both the sleeping teens in his lap. A demon being this kind, it was almost unheard of.

"Good night, Sebastian." Calamity said suddenly and grabbed his hand, holding it against her cheek.

"Yes, a very good night."

And so the two fell asleep in the lap of a demon.

**Okay, I would like some feedback and if there are any mistakes please tell me. If something doesn't make sense, grammar issues? Anything, tell me and I will fix it immediately or as soon as possible. So, a review would be nice? A nice juicy review… And flames with be used to set someone on fire. R&R My dears! Oh and I hope you liked the little cutesy moment! Ja ne minna-san!**


End file.
